The Mirror of Time
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba are send on another mission by Tsunade, their mission is a simple D rank and it wasn't supposed to be dangerous, yet things never go as plan for the three genin. The small team found a temple and decided to stay the night, they didn't know that it will change their life bringing the future and past together. naruxhina! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: *waves and smile* Welcome to all the wonderful naruxhina fans! This will be my new story about our favorite couple, brief mention of other pairings, yet this story is focus solely on Naruto and Hinata. It's different from my other stories because this is a time travel fic, yet they won't travel into the past, they will travel into the future. Anyway, I hope you all like it and review!

Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba are send on another mission by Tsunade, their mission is a simple D rank and wasn't supposed to be dangerous, yet things never go as plan for the three genin. The small team found a temple and decided to stay the night there since a storm was heading their way. They found in a lock room and decided to investigate, opening the doors, they only found a strange mirror in a pedestal at the center of the room and of course Naruto just had to touch it! Naruxhina!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

The Mirror of Time

Chapter one: The mission that started it all!

Naruto Uzumaki grumble to himself, he was sent into another boring mission at another village, not only that it was with Hinata's team! Don't get him wrong; he likes the shy girl, she was his friend and if his being honest she was the only girl that didn't treat him like he was annoying her with his mere presence. The problem wasn't Hinata, she was the only good thing about the mission, it was Kiba that bossy, hard-headed and arrogant mutt! Oh, Kami, just because he has more experience off the woods, he thinks he can boss Hinata and him around all day! Naruto had to keep his temper in check for Hinata's sake, his friend hated when they fought and he didn't want to make her upset, so instead he did the next best thing... He kept himself close to Hinata and away from the mutt. Naruto notice that every time he grab her hand to help her or sat-down next to her, Hinata would turn red and sometimes faint, he was worried that his friend was too sickly for it to be normal because it happen all the time. However, when he brought up his concerns to Kiba the boy just laugh at him and call him an idiot before waking away from him, Naruto had been in a sour mood since then and that incident started when they were traveling to the other village at the beginning of the mission. Now their mission was complete and they are only a few more hours until they finally reach the hidden leaf Village, but it seemed destiny had other plans for the three shinnobi...

"It's raining." Kiba said as he felt the first couple of rain drops, the air was becoming colder and Akamuro barked loudly.

"What else captain obvious? Of course it's raining! Ugh, what's with the sudden change in weather?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"There is a storm coming by the way Akamaru is responding towards it; I will say it's a pretty big one. We should find shelter and soon, it won't be a good idea to keep going Hinata see if you can use your Byakugan to find a cave or something." Kiba said as the rain came falling more rapidly around them.

"R-Right. Byakugan!" Hinata said as she scan the forest for shelter, her eyes widen when after a few minutes she saw something on the west side of the forest... it looked like a temple.

"Kiba, I found a temple a few miles away from our current location, it seems to be stable enough for us to spend the night." Hinata said softly as pointed on the direction where the temple was located.

"Alright, way to go, Hinata-chan! Let's go!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and began running towards the direction of the temple... unaware of the red-face and slightly swaying form of Hinata.

"Naruto, stop being such baka and let go of Hinata's hand before she faints! Naruto, wait!" Kiba yelled at he gave chase to the blonde boy and his teammate.

-After a few minutes-

"Wow, this place is a dump! There is no way I'm staying here, this place gives me the creeps, " Naruto said as he gaze the temple, his hair was soak reaching his forehead instead of his usual spikes, his blue eyes seemed wary as he gaze on the place.

"Naruto, stop being picky. Lets just go inside and stay it's only for toning." Kiba said annoyed, he hated the cold rain and now he was soaked in it.

"Oh, no! No way! I rather stay here and take my chances with the storm." Naruto said as he cross his arms.

"B-B-But N-Naruto-kun. You could get s-sick, and it's not safe out here at night. Please come with us inside." Hinata pleaded giving Naruto what Kiba name: 'The puppy dog eyes for suckers, like Naruto for example.'

'Why does she always have to give me _that_ look?' Naruto thought to himself hopelessly, knowing full well that he would yield, he sigh and nodded his head in consent much to Hinata's relief. 'Boy, that poor sucker is already whipt and he doesn't even know it. Poor bastard.' Kiba thought to himself amused at the scene. The trio made it at the temple, it was in ruins, but it was better than nothing. They climb the stairs of the temple and saw that inside it was larger than what it looked like at the outside. It was also strangely beautiful, the walls were cover with drawings and gems stone, the trio were shock. they all decided to continue searching, curious as to what mysteries the temple held, they searched all the rooms and notice that they look exactly like all the others. The last room though was lock, yet with a couple of kicks it was easily open, they all look at the room and saw a pedestal in it was a creepy locking mirror with a placate with faded words writing on it.

"That's it? I thought it would be something more valuable than just a scary looking mirror. The people that used to live here are weird, they leave treasure in every unlock room, but the only lock room hold just a mirror? Boy those people need to have their priorities check." Naruto said as he walked towards the mirror with Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata.

"I never thought I say this , but for once I agree with, Naruto." Kiba said as Akamaru bark in agreement. "This piece of junk seems useless." Kiba continue as he glance at the mirror.

"G-Guys, listen to this." Hinata said as she began to read what was carved in a piece of stone.

"The Mirror holds the knowledge to life most mysterious desire ,

it will use the power of water, earth, wind and fire

Water will rise when you touch the surface

Earth will crumble when the magic is done

Wind will take you back to where you belong

Fire will burn the place, ash is what will only remain

The mirror doesn't lie,

it will you show the truth of what's to come

you may stay and glimpse, but hurry back before the spell is complete,

Or Fire will turn your bones to ash and your future will be forgotten."

Everyone was silent as Hinata spoke, yet the moment she stopped the boys look at her in confusion. "That's it? What the heck is that supposed to mean? Life most mysterious desire? What the heck are they talking about! It's just a stupid mirror!"Naruto shouted in frustration, he went over towards the mirror and look at his reflection, Naruto touch it and nothing happen. "Naruto, are you insane stop messing with it!" Kiba yelled at the blonde. Naruto ignored him, he tried again and nothing, so annoyed he went to punch the mirror, but Hinata saw this and quickly tried to stop him their hands touch the glass at the same time and it turn to water. A whirlpool form inside the mirror and suck them inside, Kiba seeing this quickly jumped inside where the strange whirlpool of water took his friends. Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata were now falling, when they whirlpool open again they all saw the ground, Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata by the waist and held her tightly trying to protect her from impact they were about to make. The guys all landed on their backs painfully while Hinata landed safely on top of Naruto with his arms around her.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Y-y-yes." Hinata stuttered at being so close to her crush, his face was only inches away from hers...

"Good, now can you please get off me? The rocks I'm laying on are painful." Naruto said sheepishly.

"R-R-Right, sorry!" Hinata said as she hurried off him, strangely enough her face turn red again and she played with her fingers.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're alright." Naruto said as he smiled at her making her blush darken.

"Oh, brother! Are you guys done with your little moment? We need to figure out where the heck we are." Kiba said as he got-up and glance around the trees.

"Oh, yeah, where are we anyway?" Naruto asked.

"How did heck should I know? You're the one that got us into this mess, Baka." Kiba yelled and Akamaru bark in agreement.

"Oh, yeah, you want a fight, Dog breath?" Naruto shouted as he waves his fist around.

"Bring it, Baka!" Kiba said and prepared to attack but before he could Hinata spoke. " G-G-Guys, it's alright, I will just use my Byakugan to see where we are." Hinata softly.

"Good idea, Hinata-chan." Naruto said giving her a foxy grin as he ignore Kiba.

"You think anything Hinata says is a great idea." Kiba mumble while rolling his eyes.

"So? She's smart." Naruto said simply.

"I'm smart and you never listen to me!" Kiba said annoyed.

"Blah, blah,blah stop complaining. Hinata-chan, use your Byakugan. I want to get home soon and away from the Mutt. I already plan on heading towards Ichiruka's ramen when we got back home!" Naruto said happily.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun! Byakugan!" Hinata glance around and gasp.

"What? Where are we?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"We're home!" Hinata said softly.

"Home? You mean the leaf village?" Naruto asked surprise.

"Y-Yes w-w-we're only a few miles away, I saw the gates entrance of the village." Hinata said quietly.

" Then lets hurry!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata and practically dragged her away with him...

"Seriously _again?!" _Kiba yelled angrily as he gave chase to them... again!

~~~~~~~At the gates~~~~~~~

When the teammates finally reached the gates they were surprise to see that the village seemed different, what surprise them more was that they could see the Hokage mountain and next to Tsunade face was...

"N-N-Naruto-kun, is that your face up there?" Hinata asked while the dumbstruck Naruto nodded dumbly.

"What the heck is Naruto's face doing up there?" Kiba asked to none is particular.

"A better question should be what are you _guys_ doing here at this time?" A man with a resemblance to Shikamaru Nara asked.

"Shikamaru is that you? Wow, you grown!" Naruto said shock.

"Shikamaru ignored the idiot. Tell me what the heck is going on?!" Kiba said as he grabbed the much taller man shirt.

" I don't know, but my guess is you all traveled in time. This is the future... twelve years ahead from where you come from seeing you all still genin. What a drag." Shikamaru answered.

"What?!" The three yelled in surprise.

"You mean I actually get to be Hokage?" Naruto asked feeling giddy.

"You mean the idiot actually gets to be Hokage?" Kiba asked surprise.

"It's Naruto-kun married?" Hinata asked in spur of the moment, gaining surprise looks along with Shikamaru amused one, she always knew Naruto's dream would come true and she wanted to know if hers came true too...

"Eh, Hinata-chan, what that has to do with anything? But now that were in that case... Did I married? I bet I did! I bet me and Sakura-chan are very happy together!" Naruto said unaware of the heartbreak he cause to the girl who love him.

Hinata felt tears welled-up in her eyes and tried to hide it, but Shikamaru and Kiba saw, both said shinnobi proceeded to hit Naruto at the back of his head with enough force to send him flying a few feet away.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto asked getting himself painfully of the ground.

"For being an idiot." Both answered with an annoyed glared.

"Hinata-chan, can you please explain to me why I was hit for being an idiot?" Naruto asked as he focus his attention to his friend only to see tears in her eyes before she hide her face away from him and went over to Kiba to bury her head on his chest. Naruto felt a painful tug in his chest when he saw her tears. "Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly. "I-I-I'm fine." Hinata mumble shakily still hiding her face on Kiba's chest while he stroke her hair in a soothing motion. Kiba glared at Naruto, didn't that idiot get it? His sister loved him!

"Look, we need to take you all to the Hokage tower to talk there! We will see what to do with your questions later. My day off and it figures I get stuff like this to happen to me. What a complete and utter drag. Seems I like to work again, that troublesome woman will give me hell when I get home tonight." Shikamaru said while sighing.

" Wait, Shikamaru, you're married?" Naruto asked in shock.

" I said question later, you're not the Hokage yet so that means I'm in charge. Now stop with all the marriage question before you dug your own grave." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"So, what should we do, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"You guys should probably disguise yourself as civilians kids, try not to draw attention while we walk towards the tower and pray to Kami that we don't run into anyone that can recognize a disguise, explaining this to the future you will be bad enough for me to explain this to everyone will be to troublesome." Shikamary said he sigh and took out a cigarette.

"SHIKAMARU, YOU SMOKE?" Naruto shouted.

'Long, troublesome day ahead. I feel a headache already forming.'

The end of chapter one! Hope you all like it and review :3!


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: I want to thank you all the people who review, favorite and follow this story. This is a special update dedicated to FlameDragon14 since he told me this was his favorite of my naruxhina stories (Well I think you meant this one because I don't have any other time travel fic) :3 Lol, thanks for the reviews:

Firestorm2004: *smiles and giggles* Lol, I agree with you, Naruto will cause a lot of trouble in the future. Thanks for the review, Storm-kun/chan?

DeisuiNeko: *smiles softly and shake head* I agree with you, he is a bit frustrating, but nothing he can't fix lol^_^ I hope you like this chapter, Deisu-kun, it's my first chapter writing something like this... you will see why in the chapter :)

Rider831: *smiles and waves* Aww, thanks, Rider-kun for the review!

FlameDragon14: *smiles brightly* Well, Dragon-kun, I hope you like this chapter! It's a bit frustrating because here they will meet both Future Hinata and Future Naruto, but not in a way you would of have expected... But I wanted to thank you for the idea you gave me about them getting dumbstruck on the future Hinata lol^_^

Ayrmed *smiles and hugs her* Well, Aniki, she does faint but in the end... I'm trying to prevent her from fainting all the time, but she will faint in the end lol :3 Beware this chapter is very different from anything I have ever writing before... it isn't fluffy... *shakes head and smile* Thanks for the review Aniki!

Guest: *smiles* Aww, thanks for such kind review! I appreciate it! She will get her wish, but it won't be all happy... Anyway, I hope you keep reading the story and that you keep liking it!

Rose Tiger: *smiles sadly* I know, but it get's a bit worse in this chapter since I picture him being more impulsive. This is the first chapter I didn't write fluff. *smiles * Anyway, thanks for the review, Tiger-chan!

Haruko Ai: *smiles widely* Aww, I'm glad you like it! I also hope you will like this chapter as well! thanks for the review, Haruko-chan/kun?

Roxie.88: *smiles warmly* Awww, thanks for the review, Roxie-chan! I'm sorry for taking so long!

ileveria: *smiles and waves* Lol, thanks, I'm glad you like it! I hope you also enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I really wish I did, but I don't! I will never own Naruto!

The Mirror of Time

Chapter two: What's going on?!

Shikamaru sigh as he continue to walk into the village, having already successfully disguise his friends into travelers and Akamaru into a different looking dog, he felt the headache become stronger when Naruto tried to talk with Hinata only to be met by silence and Naruto tried getting her attention by almost yelling behind him. 'He still haven't got a clue. Oh, kami, she's doesn't want to meet your gaze because she's upset, _Idiot_!' Shikamaru though to himself as he continue to walk, but suddenly he froze in place watching a familiar figure walking a few paces ahead of them and watching said figured turned to meet his gaze. When Shikamaru stopped so did the 'civilians' behind him, the trio looked at the direction that Shikamaru was looking only to gaped in shock... the girl, _no, _the woman that was in front of them was like a angel! She was wearing a lavender kimono that hung to her curves, her slender legs looked inviting to touch, her pale skin seem to glow. The trio gaped in shock when the woman eyes were on them... The Byakugan. Shikamaru stood in an angled that made sure her gaze was mostly set on him.

"Oh, Hinata, how are you?" Shikamaru asked politely.

"I'm fine, Shikamaru. How are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm doing good, just helping a few travelers along our village." Shikamaru said pointing at the back where the 'civilians' where.

"But didn't Naruto-kun gave you the day off?" Hinata asks frowning.

"Yes, he did, but I'm doing this just to help... hey wait a minute, how did you know that Naruto gave me the day off?" Shikamaru asked as Hinata's blush, that's when Shikamaru mind figured it all out, it was _that_ day again.

"Naruto-kun told me, he said I should come by and visit." Hinata said softly.

"I see! It was good seeing you, Hinata, but I got to continue showing these travelers around the village." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Oh, right! Don't let me keep you any longer. I should get going also! I'm very late!" Hinata said as she made a hand sigh and disappear in a puff of smoke.

Silence.

"Shikamaru, that was the future H-Hinata?" Kiba asked with a dumbstruck expression.

"Yes, Kiba, she is." Shikamaru state.

"Wow! She's beautiful! Hinata-chan, you looked like a princess!" Naruto said as he turn around to meet his other companion 'face.'

Akamaru bark with agreement with Naruto statement as Kiba nodded still with the same expression on his face making the young girl blush bright red. But she paid no attention to that as she continue to hide away from _both_ boys this time, using Shikamaru as the shield, as she shy away from their gazes. Shikamaru sigh and proceeded to walk away from them in the opposite direction where the Hokage Tower was... The trio hurried after him and looked at him confuse, but he didn't look at them just kept walking until they all made it to the park at the left side of the village. Shikamaru close his eyes as he took a cigarette from his pack, turn his lighter and took a long drag from it before letting it out. Naruto, never one for being patient, looked around and saw that the park was deserted so he did what he wanted to do since Shikamaru change their plans.

"SHIKAMARU, WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE WE HERE?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Change of plans were not going to see your future self today." Shikamaru said as he open his eyes to look at them.

"What?! Why the hell not?" Naruto asked.

"Because his busy." Shikamaru stated simply.

"I'm never to busy to help out my friends! Let's just go and see future me!" Naruto said fiercely.

"Trust me, Naruto, that isn't a good idea. Let's just wait here until I think of something!" Shikamaru snapped.

"I agree with Naruto on this. It's an emergency! Our situation can damage our future and if you're not going to help us then we will help ourselves!" Kiba said as he ran with Akamaru running on his side, no doubt both were going to the Hokage Tower, Naruto smirk and took off after Kiba while dragging Hinata with him. Shikamaru yelled at them to stop and had tried to stop them by using his clan technique, but they douched it and continue running. "This is to troublesome." Shikamaru mumble to himself as he ran after his friends.

'This will not end well. My first day off in over a mouth and it ends in me getting stuck babysitting. What a drag.'

~~~~At the Hokage Tower~~~~

The trio made it in record time, fifteen minutes at running in high speed and they were here, they panted slightly, They were confuse as to why they were no guards or secretary around, but they didn't question it. They started to head over the Hokage's office when they a nose coming from the inside, the closer they got they closer they could hear it better. 'W-What you think i-is going on in there?" Hinata asked quietly to her two teammate. The boys just shook their heads. They didn't know... maybe an attack? The trio made their way towards the door of the office, hesitantly they grab the handle of the door unsure whether to open it or not. They heard something fall, next a few noises and suddenly they heard someone whimper. Naruto had enough, he pulled the door wide open and barge in at the same time Shikamaru finally arrive and tried pulling him by his shirt, but it was to late. Hinata blush, Kiba had a nose bleed, Akamaru whimper and Naruto fell on his ass with his jaw open, Shikamaru look away and cough slightly. The scene they just witness was no battle or anyone getting hurt, from what they all could see the room look like a tornado came through there; the papers were scatters on the floor, the desk was turned over and on the floor, clothes were all over the floor. But that wasn't what got all them react this way, it was all about the people in the room, a blonde hair man was holding the hips tightly of a young woman as he move his own hips upward as they both moan, his face was fill with pleasure as his eyes where closed shut, his companion speed-up her movements, her breast bounced the faster she went and her body was angled in a way where you could see her body accepting the man's..._oh..._ the two people froze and their eyes snap open at the same time when they heard a someone coughing...

Sapphire eyes and pale lavender met the gazes of the people in the room.

"Shikamaru, for the sake of your job, please tell me that the leaf village is under attack or is desperate need of my help." The man said in deadly calm voice as he pull his companion closer and wrap both his arms over her in a attempt to cover her naked body the best he could. His eyes seemed to land at the three figures that was still looking at them, he stared at them with cold eyes, but what surprise him was one of the were glaring right back.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is an emergency..." That was as far as Shikamaru got before a puff of smoke cover the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I'M HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HINATA-CHAN?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everybody in the room look at him with a shock expression as he glared at his future self.

"S-s-shikamaru, what's going on?" This was asked by the blushing older version of Hinata asked as the other two people drop their disguised .

" Well you see..." Shikamaru started, but stop when Naruto raise his hand.

"Leave. We can talk about this in a few minutes, but Hime and I need to get dress first." Naruto said as sigh and ran his hand on his messy blonde hair.

"Wait, were not leaving until you answer my questions!" Naruto yelled annoyed to his older self, but was dragged away by Shikamaru and the rest of his friends followed behind as they close the door in a hurry. Shikamaru sigh as he hold Naruto back from going inside the room, he turn to look at the rest of the two people on his left Kiba look slightly nervous if his posture was anything to go by, but Hinata expression was what surprise him the most while a dark blush cover her cheeks she look upset and her eyes seem glassy. Shikamaru thought she would be trill in figuring out that Naruto and her had a future together as a couple, but she only look miserable. Shikamaru tighten his grip on a raging Naruto as he continue to yell at the door and try to escape his grip, after a few minutes the door was open by the future Hinata, she gave them all an unsure smile before going back to her place besides future Naruto. The group enter the room, it look more organize them before, the people in it also look in better shape now. The future Naruto face was stoic while Naruto looked over him warily, the future Hinata look nervous as the her younger self look at the ground miserable.

"So, Shikamaru, explain the situation." The future Naruto said.

"Hokage-sama, this kids are from the past. They seemed to got stuck in our time." Shikamaru state simply.

"Stuck in our time, how did that happen?" The future Naruto asked slightly surprise.

"It was your fault that he got stuck here! You just had to fuck around with the fucking mirror and now we're stuck here." Kiba said to the older version of his teammate.

"Mirror?" The future Naruto and Hinata asked at the same time.

"Y-Yes a mirror we found in a temple. It was called the mirror of time if I'm not mistaken." Hinata said softly.

"I see. The temple you came across was probably of the nomads, the mirror was believe to see into the future, but everybody that has dare to try were never seen again. " The future Hinata said while looking at Naruto with a worried look.

"We need to figure out how to get you guys back before you guys disappear. Don't worry we will think of something" The Future Naruto said as he grab the future Hinata's hand.

"That's great and all, but now can you explain to me what the heck is going on with you two?!" Naruto finally said annoyed.

"What do you mean?" The future Naruto asks his younger self.

"What do I mean?! I mean what the hell was that when we first came in? You're married to Sakura-chan, how could I or better you have an affair with Hinata-chan?!" Naruto asks while he raise his fist in the air.

"First, who the heck told you I was married to Sakura? Second, how dare you accuse me of using Hinata!? Don't you know yourself better then that?" The future Naruto growled to his younger self.

"Wait, I didn't married Sakura-chan?" I just thought... I mean..." Naruto didn't even know what to say.

"Look, you guys weren't supposed to see that. It just so happen you guys came the same day I take the day off to be with _my _wife, Hinata, so in all fairness it's Shikamaru's fault for letting in here." The Future Naruto said as he kept his gaze lock with his younger self.

"My fault?! how is it my fault?" Shikamaru asked while he scoff.

" You had to know that it was the _day_ when I gave you and the rest of the people here the day off. You're the smart one, Shikamaru, you should of known." The Future Naruto stated simply.

Shikamaru mouth open and close several time before he sigh and nodded.

"So, does that mean, Hinata-chan and I are married? Now how that happen?" Naruto finally asked after he regain his composure.

"Yes, we are married, we have been married for two years now. Today is our anniversary actually." The Future Naruto said blinking at the coincidence.

"But why did I married Hinata-chan?" It makes no sense why I would married her." Naruto said confused.

The room suddenly felt colder, everybody in the room stare at him in bewilderment while the older version of himself flinch, his gaze travelled to the younger version of his wife and what he saw made his inside churn painfully. The younger Hinata had her head down, a few tears rolled down on her face, the tears were roughly wipe away and she lifted her head slightly to face the younger Naruto.

"I-I-I'm sorry that you're disappointed in being m-married t-to me, N-Naruto-s-san. I-I-I know that I'm not like Sakura-san, I-I'm not as p-p-pretty or s-smart like her and I don't have her personality... for one I would never hit you just because I feel you did something w-wrong, I-I-I never thought you we're annoying or have I ever made fun of you... I-I don't know h-how or w-why we got married b-b-but I-I can assure you won't have to worry about that a-anymore." Hinata said her voice wavered several time, but she manage to say what she wanted to say, she then turn on her feet and ran out of the room leaving a dumbstruck Naruto behind while the other occupants in the room yelled at her to come back, but she didn't...

~~~With Hinata~~~~

She kept running, her eyes close as tears made their way down her cheeks, she wanted the pain in her heart to stop. But it didn't stop as she kept running... she wanted to get away from him, she needed to be away from him... So with that in mind she move faster, she didn't care when she pushed people out of her way, she kept going without the intention of stopping. When she made it to the forest outside the village she finally slow down and she laid exhausted in the ground for a while before the emotions of the day finally got up with her and she did was should of happen when she open the door to the Hokage office... she fainted.

~~~Inside the temple~~~

The mirror of time crack a little, a single piece of glass fell to the ground, the spell was already in motion and the time was already set. The ground shook a little and the room went a little darker... it was only a matter of time now... will they make it out before our the pieces of the glass fall? Only time will tell what is in their future...if they have a future that is...

**The end of chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it and review :)**


End file.
